black sheep
by SebonzaMitsuki27
Summary: ToushirouKarin. AU. 30 smirks. Hello again, friend of a friend.
1. Watch out!

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #10. Watch out! )_

* * *

Once upon a time there is a girl—

"_Well, she's a pretty one. I guess I should commend you for your taste?"_

A boy—

"_Shut up, Karin."_

Another girl—

"_Have you told her yet?"_

With a little bit of supernatural elements—

"_It's none of your business."_

A kind of twisted hate story—

"_You haven't. Wow. This is gonna be good. Do you want to do it, or should I?"_

And a little bit of a love story—

"_Can't you leave me alone?"_

But with a horrible predicted finale—

"_Not until this relationship burns into the ground."

* * *

_

Disclaimer: not mine.


	2. Are you serious?

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #28. Are you serious? )_

* * *

The news comes as a surprise to her. Because _honestly_, she thought that Hitsugaya Toushirou was too much for a stick in a mud for anything like that to happen.

She was curious, of course, if the rumours were true. She'd have to thank Renji if it was.

Karin had laughed, from the shiver of her bones, when she heard it, clapping her hands because she thought it was hilarious.

Bloody hilarious.

* * *

Apparently, Hitsugaya Toushirou was 'in love'.

Wasn't that _sweet?_ Like liquorish and honey drowning killer wasps and bumblebees?

Because here's the kicker: this guy _especially_ has got a track-record of burning every relationship he makes into the ground.

They really _don't_ end well.

Well, they wouldn't, really – let's be realistic and add the salt and the garlic and the noughts and crosses and the stakes with superstitions that people play.

He's a _vampire._

* * *

She's a human, and he's a vampire.

Vampire. Human.

Yeah, that's _bound_ to end well.

* * *

And so, as Kurosaki Karin _is_ the antagonist to this special snowflake, there's only one thing she really wanted to do: and see it crumble apart.


	3. Hey!

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #3. Hey! )_

* * *

Smoke puffed from her mouth, white fog swirling her lipstick gloss. Red like blood, red like love, she licked her lips, able to show her pearl white teeth for the onlooker who noticed her detachment from the outside of party. Fingernails painted black, they drummed against her arms, just at above her elbows. Glassy eyes blinked and blinked again, one of the few hints of her animation.

In truth, she didn't want to be here.

A party. Where there were drinks and booze and drugs and sweat and tears. Where the music clanged and turned people deaf. Where the hips twisted and turned with the excuse of music commanding them to move. Where the next day, the bed was filled with a stranger, and the person ached with a headache, with no idea what had actually happened to reach the situation.

No, it wasn't her kind of thing. It was fun, sure, like decapitating people who annoyed her, but after awhile, it bored her. As most things did.

Karin didn't really like this place – but it was where Toushirou was – somewhere in the room, dancing with his _true love_ for _ever and ever._

And so, she had to find him.

What better way to accomplish this than to sing karaoke?

And when she saw him, she waved.


	4. Hell

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #17. Hell )_

* * *

It's the sight of Kurosaki Karin taking the microphone and singing her undead heart out that makes him stop dancing with his partner, Hinamori Momo.

"Is everything alright?" Her violet eyes widen, as she places her hand on his shoulder, trying to see if he's alright. She flinches. "You're cold."

"I'm fine." He assures her, not looking at Momo, but at _Karin,_ who winks and sways to the tune the only way she can. "It's nothing."

He's lucky that the lights continue to flash above them, hiding his face which shows undiluted hatred.

He shouldn't be surprised. Not really. But he is all the same, because he hadn't taken her seriously and he regretted that now.

Maybe it's only fair: he ruined her life once, and now she set out to do the same.

"Be right back," Toushirou tried to smile, and made his way towards her.

Karin smiled at the audience, and when she caught his eye, her lips twisted and something almost recognisably pleasant flittered all across her features.

Hatred.

And he remembered the words—_you and I were meant for each other _whispered in black and white and a splatter of blood_._


	5. You can't do this!

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #2. You can't do this! )_

* * *

She lit a cigarette as he dragged her outside. She doesn't need light to be shone to realize there's a frown on his face and his eyebrows has furrowed. He's probably counting to ten, judging by how tightly clenched his hand is around his waste.

Karin almost giggled, drunk with delight.

"Long time no see. It was, what, fifty years ago since we last saw each other, right?" Inhale, exhale, and smoke breathed out like smog, choking and corroding whatever humanity she still retained.

"It's certainly felt like much longer." Hitsugaya muttered, nose shrivelled up in distaste. "I wish you'd quit that already."

"Habit. I'll get patches eventually. Think it'll work?" She looked at her arm, pale and bloodless, trying to imagine it. Her eyebrows raise, and she loved the fact that she could feel his eyes burning into her skull. Pity, she would have liked to known his answer. Well, there was no point in being stagnant, so she might as well change the topic. "Well, she's a pretty one. Should I commend you for your taste?"

"Shut up, Karin." And there it was – that scowl that so often graced his face in her presence.

"Tell me her name – I bet it's soft and sweet like flowers and Febreze." If nothing else, it should rile him up.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Aw, aren't we friends?" Feigning disappointment at his lack of response, her hands settled to her hips. "I remember a time when we could tell each other _anything _at all."

Cerulean eyes closed. "Go. Away. Karin."

"Are you going to wish upon a star, and hope that I'm gone by the time you open your eyes again?" A smile spread over her face. "I'm telling you here and now, that it won't work."

Cerulean eyes opened, and Karin wouldn't deny that she liked the way his emotions blazed. "Why do I even bother?"

She shrugged, had no answer for that. Instead, the dark haired girl asked him something she'd been dying to ask the minute she laid eyes on him today, dancing with a goofy grin on his face before it hardened back into stone. "Have you told her yet?"

"It's none of your business." Tersely, he said, jaw setting.

"You haven't. Wow." Clapping seemed appropriate, especially since he was glowering. "This is gonna be good." Her grin widened, and already Karin constructed various scenarios how his sweetheart would discover this, break up with him, scream, or _die._ "Do you want to do it, or should I?"

Karin already knew the answer, but it was addictive pushing him—more so because they haven't talked in so long.

Wearily, he asked her, nicely one last time—"Can't you leave me alone?"

And that's when she kissed him, teeth making his cheek bleed as she raked her mouth down his skin. "Not until this relationship burns into the ground."

His hand lashes out, grabbing her throat before either of them blink. _"Don't._"

Her blue eyes gleamed, and in a singsong, childish voice, she reminded him. "But we have a promise to keep. Remember?"

Kurosaki Karin's laughter is the last thing he hears, before she transformed into bats.


	6. What the

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #13. What the… )_

* * *

She didn't leave. Of course she didn't. Of course she wouldn't.

Because they're a vendetta in the making, and wherever they went, they clashed and tore each other to shreds. Happiness had no place for them, since misery kept it at bay.

It's not paranoia. Karin was there every time he blinked.

Waiting, watching.

Wherever he went, she was sure to follow.

Always near, never too far, close at hand.

Setting him on the edge.


	7. Under your skin

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #26. Under your skin )_

* * *

Momo began to worry.

It's little things, really. Things that she shouldn't notice. Things that she shouldn't be concerned about.

But—_he's_ changing, her love.

Toushirou was changing before her eyes and she didn't have a clue how to stop it.

* * *

"Was she an ex?" She asked him one day, as the leaves turned from red into crumpled brown, almost ready to detach itself from life.

"No." He shook his head, and Momo believed him

"Then who is she?"

He froze at that, and she didn't know why.

"No one."

His tone suggested that she should leave it alone, and reluctantly, she did.

But she couldn't believe that _that girl_ was 'no one'.


	8. Chemical reactions

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #12. Chemical reactions )_

* * *

They've got the chemistry of car crash, and they're driving each other insane.

Momo realized this with horror, and she's not entirely sure she's going to get out of this alive—stuck in the middle like a deer caught between headlights.

_That girl_—Karin, she discovered—was psychopath, slasher smile always on her face when she even _looked_ at him, thinking about him. The things she said were psychotic, occasionally worth a chuckle. Her eyes weren't dark in a certain way, and it wasn't quite happiness, and it wasn't quite hate, but there's something unnerving about it all the same.

Shockingly, Toushirou mirrors Karin, almost as focused on her as she is for him. He's not as insane, vocally, but there were moments… that weren't quite… _normal_, Momo thought. His eyes darkened into a foreign blue that had never appeared before Karin's entrance. They moved like a person and a shadow, they reacted accordingly to each other, be it in words or in posture, too subtle to recognise sometimes. When they looked at each other, locking eyes across the room, there was no one else. Not even her.

Toushirou. Karin.

And what presumably was a gaping chasm in between, barring them from getting any closer.


	9. Curiosity kills the cat

**_black sheep_**

_( #6. Curiosity kills the cat )_

* * *

Honestly, Karin was almost sure that the boredom was going to kill her.

Therefore, she found her solution.

And it had to do with an accidental run in an empty street.

Because, although she didn't _like_ to do it, human blood was much tastier than animal's.

* * *

Toushirou was taking far too long, so, Karin had decided to… speed thing up.

And so, she snapped Hinamori Momo's neck.

Well, she wanted to know the truth: and there it was: she's a vampire, Toushirou is a vampire, and sooner or later, humans become vampire food.

And today was Momo's lucky day to become a vampire snack.

* * *

Hopefully, it would generate some interesting results.


	10. Spectacle

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #8. Spectacle )_

* * *

He could kill her.

Of all the _stupid_ and most reckless things to do—_why?_

He's going to kill her.

* * *

"Go on," Karin smirked, contorting against shattered glass. "_Kill me._"

She couldn't move. She's helpless. She couldn't do a thing.

… so she just waited for the killing blow.

* * *

She's not fighting. She won't fight.

Not for this. Not for him.

Instead, Karin's just watching him calmly, blue eyes expectant, reflecting his own eyes back at him.

She is him.

He is her.

They are the same, defiance proudly worn on her face.

He hates her for this.

* * *

Karin won't die.

Because Toushirou can't kill her.


	11. Ice

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #15. Ice )_

* * *

"She's dead." Tonelessly he said, raking his hands through his hair, releasing her from his grip. "Now what?"

"Depends." Karin sat up, unfazed from before, merely brushing away the dust on her clothes. Her clothes are ripped, but that's alright. "Would you like me to stay, or would you like me to go?"

"Even if I told you which one I want, you wouldn't listen." Curtly, he snapped.

"Well, it's simple courtesy." She shrugged, black hair reflecting a sickle moon, he's not listening to her either. "But you're right; I had no intention to obey you if you told me to leave."

His cheek was burning, the mark that she gave him which no one else could see. The rest of him was ice cold, absorbed in despair.

"Karin." His voice rasped out, choking with her corroding influence. She's too close, far too close, and he swore it was like before when Paris burned in a city of ember flames.

Her smile broke, ready to be shattered and crushed to the bone.

"I told you, long ago…" Her forehead touched his, noses bumped, and it's them and the taste of bitter decay sweetening their mouths. "… I just want _you._"


	12. Facade

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #5. Façade )_

* * *

She didn't exactly know what she meant, but what she said was true.

_I want you._

She hated him. She loved him. She wanted his anger. She wanted his passion. She wanted his mouth. She wanted to dig her fingers into his skin. She wanted the taste of his mouth against hers.

She knew about moths drawn to flames, but to be more accurate: she was the moth burning _in_ the flame and loving every second of it.

Because this is him, and this is her, and their very essence is the same.

_You and I are meant for each other._

There can be no one else.


	13. I'm in love with you

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #7. I'm in love with you )_

* * *

"Is that why you were killed her? Because you're jealous?" He asked her, fingers brushing through his hair.

"No, silly." She grinned, and there's so much darkness in her, he thought it must be infectious. It crept into his skin, and into his veins, and with her, there's no going back. "That was just because I wanted to."

Karin would never say it.

"You're psychotic." He murmured, and it's like a slither of affection being wept into a grave.

Those three words.

"Only as much as you are." She smiled, and he understood.

To her, they're meaningless.

Because she stopped believing in them the second he snapped her brother's neck and drained him to the core.


	14. Tease

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #19. Tease )_

* * *

"What are you going to do?" She asked once more, smothered in the obscure.

His fingers were drawing circles in the palm of her hand. Though she was tangible to his touch, she could not see him.

"Your options?" His voice drew enchantment like stars swallowing the night sky.

And in the darkness, Karin found him, reflected in the light of his eyes, and weight of his breath.

"Kill me?" She breathed out, reaching out to find his face, cold as her own. "Kiss me?"


	15. Violence

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #20. Violence )_

* * *

Neither of them cared about the bruises left on their skin afterward. Bruises and bite marks and mussed up hair and torn clothes.

It's who they were: raw and feral and creatures of the night that made the other person bleed the most.

It comes with the territory.

They are not fragile and breakable like pesky humans who consider them creatures of myth.

For them, what they share is more than someone else would ever know.

But it's _real._

And maybe, for the moment, it's enough.


	16. Elements

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #29. Elements )_

* * *

"Favourite myth?"

"_Garlic."_ Karin said with ease, flipping another page in the book that both know that she had no interest with.

"Bad breath?" Toushirou's eyebrow rose.

"Once you nab the garlic, find some bread, and get the end result. Garlic bread." She shrugged, turning the page back to quickly reread what she'd already forgotten. "It's tasty."

"Still."

"It's the one I like best." Karin gave a smile. "And yours?"

"Lack of a reflection." He admitted, after thinking about it for a while.

"So everybody has to tell you how pretty you are?" She smirked, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Rather vain of you."

"It's always nice to hear a compliment."


	17. Blue periwinkle

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #23. Blue periwinkle )_

* * *

"Define the colour of your eye."

"… blue."

"Be a bit more creative than that, please."

"Indigo?"

"Not purple enough."

"Aquamarine?"

"Nah, not yours."

"… periwinkle blue?"

"Nope. I don't like how that sounds."

"Azure?"

"_Maybe._"

"That's a no, isn't it?"

"Yeah."


	18. Catch me, catch you

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #9. Catch you, catch me )_

* * *

He was no supposed to tackle her as she crept out of bed.

But she giggled as she fell, seconds later, as he began to tickle her tummy.

Hitsugaya Toushirou only smirked.

Kurosaki Karin had a weakness.

_Who knew?_


	19. Naked

_**black **__**sheep**_

_( #18. Naked )_

* * *

It's strange.

She always thought she'd be uncomfortable under his gaze, when she's like this—stripped the flesh, and there's nothing else but her.

But there's something about the way he looked at her that made her blush.

There's something about the way he smiled that made her smile back.

There's something about this vulnerability between them that made her feel beautiful.


	20. Cap

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #11. Cap )_

* * *

They're watching the sunset, when Karin said, "This is it, isn't it?"

Curious, noticing how the rays of light made her skin glow, he asked her quietly. "What?"

"Of everything. Of you, and me, and everything in between. This is going how it always is, now and forever."

"Maybe." He thought about it, and felt his dark haired beauty lean against him. "But would it such a bad thing?"

"No." And it's less of a smirk and more of a smile, and there's something more than adoration. "It wouldn't."


	21. I hate to love

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #27. I hate to love )_

* * *

It's been a century, and she wouldn't say it.

It's alright, Toushirou thought, they had eternity to live together and wait for those words to be spoken.

But, sometimes his patience couldn't bear it.

Because if he said it first, he'd know that she'd look at him, and there'd be something like heartbreak on her face because she just couldn't say it back.

So he whispered in her ear, certain that she wasn't listening, I_ hate you,_ and mean the exact opposite.


	22. Bully

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #24. Bully )_

* * *

Her kisses taste of desperation sometimes. He could feel decay and decimation in her mouth, and she clung to him in ways that feel that the world is ending with mechanical boxes and chewed up toys.

But he always kissed her back.

He can't give her anything else, and it's moments like these where Karin snatched up his soul and greedily took it for her own, because time for them was still, while the cities outside prospered and grew.


	23. Think you are up to it?

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #21. Think you are up to it? )_

* * *

It's somewhere between their Bonnie and Clyde act – in draining the body and taking the money, that somehow, they've become domestic.

It doesn't matter if they're married or not – he realized, once he threw the corpse into the trash can – this is as close as they can get without a marriage band on their finger—and really, what's that except a piece of metal?

So, he started to call her _honey._ Just to amuse himself.

_How are you, honey?_

_Think you're up to it, honey?_

She took it surprisingly well, first with a crease around her mouth in entertainment, and then she decided to call him _pet._

_Pet, can you decapitate the neighbour?_

_Think you can run me a bath, pet?_

He's not entirely sure 'pet' suits him, and he's not entirely sure 'honey' suits her, but they don't exactly belong anywhere, and maybe that's why it fits.


	24. French

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #14. French )_

* * *

"Tell me something sexy in French." Toushirou murmured in her ear.

"Yeah?" A cheeky smile spread over her face. "Even if I'm not very good?"

"Yep. Give me your sexiest French accent."

_"Merci."_ Her expression is a bit apologetic. "There you go, that's my sexiest French word."

"… really?"

"That's all I know. Sorry."

"Doesn't matter, you still sounded sexy."

"Don't I always?"


	25. Smirks

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #30. Smirks )_

* * *

They have smirking games sometimes.

Contests to see who can smirk the longest – who can smirk with the rest of their body, not including their mouths – who can last the longest _without_ smirking, because sometimes eavesdropping to other people's conversations can be highly entertaining.

It's absolutely ridiculous, and completely silly, but it's fun.

Somehow.

Well, eternity gets boring, now and then.

Sometimes being trivial helps.


	26. Appropriate

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #16. Appropriate )_

* * *

"Trick or treat?" She giggled, holding his hand, as she welcomed the kids with an offering of candy.

The usual answer was _treat_—and of course, the children were showered in sweets.

But occasionally, some poor, poor happy-go-lucky kid said _trick_—

And all the candy was taken away by bats, screeching into the air – and incidentally – not harming a single hair on that hapless child's head.

Well, they _were _vampires.

It was handy for that very special day.


	27. Little devils

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #4. Little devils )_

* * *

He made her feel human, sometimes.

And it wasn't so bad, she found. Because then something stirred, and knew then that she loved him, that every fibre of her bone pulsated for him. And feeling that emotion—for him—was almost like ecstasy.

She loved him anyway, when she felt vampire, and when she felt human, but if she had to choose, she'd say she loved him more when she felt human. Because there—every moment mattered—because time was running out.

He made her feel human.

And sometimes she'd hate it. Because she could imagine their kids, cheeky devils running across the garden. They'd have his eyes and her smirk. They'd have her hair and his smile without a dimple.

And she hated the reminder that she could never have kids since she became a vampire.


	28. To touch the Devil is to die

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #25. To touch the Devil is to die )_

* * *

They stand out from every body else. They're the outcasts that refuse to die because time continues for everyone else while it stands still from them. They're too pale, too similar, too still to be considered 'normal' anymore, to the outside. They keep themselves to themselves, because it hurts too much to get close and attach themselves to other people.

But they try, sometimes, in vain.

Their touch is poisonous to everyone else, because humanity wastes away and withers as time flies by, while they remain the same, ever youthful as the day they died.


	29. Future

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #22. Future )_

* * *

They live in the present.

There was a past, and occasionally, they touch upon it, bringing flowers to graves that no one knows anymore. Sometimes they'll talk there, side by side, at the graves, and reminisce, smirking at all the things they said and frowning at all the things they haven't done.

They've had a little bit of a love story, and a little bit of a hate story, have had the twisted in between story, and they've even witnessed their horrible ending—before the undead life began for them, but in the end, while nothing else was certain, they knew something.

Their future was each other.


	30. Laughter

**_black_**_ **sheep**_

_( #1. Laughter )_

* * *

Her laughter told him everything, even to though most of the time, he pretended not to notice.

Sadness, happiness, nostalgia, nuances that still inflect in her voice, he had heard and understood them all. He thought her voice reminded her of birds, flapping away, and landing in his hands once more.

He found it's strange how that particular sound revealed everything he wished to know, and voiced those three words that neither quite knew how to.

Toushirou heard the sound of Karin's laughter, and with that, he could imagine a life with her growing old together till the end of time.

* * *

**a/n.** _Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween!_


End file.
